ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Golden efed history
Johnny Golden is an e-fedder of the unknown. (2010-2011 so far) It started off in the first ever efed Johnny was in. BMXEfed. This e-fed was RP and after a month or so fell down. Johnny Golden carried on to the forgot EFED FAW (Future Associative Wrestling). This EFED was far out. Really far out. This was a script efed. Johnny Golden would soon become Internet Champion with the longest reign and then lose the title to become FAW champion to be the longest reigning champion. The first 4 months of Johnny Golden's career he was the Internet Champion. For the next 5 he would be FAW. FAW soon died.After the 9 months FAW died. Then Johnny Golden would join the most 3rd class ship 2nd rate efed ever. NWF. After his 1st show he left. Johnny Golden would move on to ReW. Johnny Golden's accoplishments in ReW would lead him to a great future. With becoming No.1 contender on his debut for a title. Then lasting long in the Winners Whiplash match. Johnny Golden is now in EAW,KPW,XAW,LEGION,IWL and more. ---- Great matches of Johnny Golden Johnny Golden's first ever scripted match. (FAW) (Ding ding ding!) This match starts off with the Debuts of Johnny Golden and Mr.F. Johnny Golden as you seen the previews of him is very capable of mastering ground and air. You saw the previews of Mr.F though,he can pull off classic reversals. Johnny Golden Irish whipping Mr.F and OH! Clothesline from Golden. Here's what im talking about Johnny going top rope. ELBOW POPSICLE DROP! You see this man should have a DVD of when he beats Mr.F because he hasn't gotten tackled down or hit once. Johnny Golden picks up Mr.F and OH MY MR.F HITTING IN PLACES WHERE THE GIRLS WANT! Mr.F takes advantage bouncing off the ropes and bull dogging him off and headlocking him. Johnny Golden using a headlock of his own! Hey hey hey! That's Johnny Golden's cousin Future Own. Future Own has been in tag division for a good long time but now he's gonna come face to face with his former partner. HEY THE REF IS ARGURING WITH FUTURE OWN! Wait Johnny Golden has a hammer. DONT DO IT! HAMMER RIGHT TO THE FACE! MR.F IS BUSTED WIDE OPEN! Johnny Golden throwing the hammer out the ring and now my announce table is broken. Future Own jumping off the apron! JOHNNY GOING FOR THE PIN! 1.......................... 2.......................... 3..........................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ITS OVER! THAT WAS A CHEAT!Future Own going in the ring. No. Don't do this. FUTURE SHOCK! Mr.F BOUNCES BACK UP AND OH NO! GOLD RUSH!!!!!! (Replay is shown of Johnny Golden nailing Mr.F with a hammer as the ref looks on) THE REF IS CALLING FOR THE MATCH TO RESTART!The damage is done though Future Own putting Mr.F in his corner. The bell rings and Johnny knocks F down for a pin! 1.................. 2.................. 3.................. Its over and Johnny has a mic Johnny: Ref. Who do you think you are! Your not as important as me! You don't deserve to restart a match that was made for me. Hell....just so you know. OH MY GOSH! JOHNNY JUST BIG BOOTED THE REF OUT THE RING! HES GRABBING THAT HAMMER! MULTIPLE HITS WITH THE HAMMER TO THE REF'S FACE! THE REF IS ALREADY BUSTED OPEN HE'S GONNA DIE! ---- Johnny Golden and Future Own vs People at Ref's funeral (FAW) Ref's Son: Tonight where here to honor my dad. Who was beaten to death by a coward. Where gonna find this loser. And we the people. Will have him erased from mind. (Johnny Golden and Future Own take off disguises and start attacking the Ref's Son) HEY! THAT IS UNCALLED FOR! THERE DOUBLING UP ON HIM! NO! THATS HIS HONOR CAKE! NO HE JUST THREW HIM OVER THE REF'S CAKE! Johnny: Im a coward? YOUR A STUPID COWARD! (Johnny Spits in the kids face) (Johnny and Future Own start running in to the crowd and attacking the people) WOW! NO STOP! THOSE ARE INNOCENT PEOPLE. STOP THAT RIGHT NOW! UNCALLED FOR! UNCALLED FOR! FUTURE OWN JUST NO! FUTURE SHOCK ON AN INNOCENT MAN! Where's Johnny Golden? Future Own moving out the way! A CEMENT TRUCK CRASHING THROUGH THE ENTIRE FUNERAL SETTING! NO! THERE PUTTING CEMENT IN THE GRAVE! Johnny Golden and Future own walking up to the grave Johnny: Here's the hammer you wanted. (Johnny throws the hammer he used to beat the ref to death) ---- Johnny Golden's first ever No.1 contender match (FAW) (DING DING DING!) This match starts! Johnny Golden vs Mr.F vs James Hittman vs Micheal "Myers" Foreigh. To begin with Micheal is a real creep. But if he wins the Internet championship i wonder how it will look. James is a fan of all the weapons you don't know how much he'll pull out in a no dq match. Mr.F is looking for something big. The last time he had a title was last month. If he could make a come back tonight we'll see better from him. Johnny Golden lastly. He's on a winning streak. On his debut 3 weeks ago he beat Mr.F and lost only 1 match. Look at this James and Myers going at it. Johnny Golden and Mr.F going at it. Johnny Golden is 2-1 against Mr.F. the 1 loss he had FO let F win. OH MY DISGUSTING! MYERS PULLED HIS STUFF OUT AND RAN IN TO JAMES! Johnny Running at Myers who clotheslines him. He's the only man standing in the ring right now. WHAT THE! JAMES WITH A BIG LOW BLOW! SOMEONE IS GONNA WIN THIS NO.1 CONTENDERS MATCH AND I THINK JAMES IS GONNA HIT A SHOOTING STAR! FUTURE OWN KNOCKING DOWN THE REF! FUTURE SHOCK IN MID-AIR! FUTURE OWN GOES RIGHT OUT THE RING! James did challenge Future Own and Future Own responded tonight ladies and gentleman. Johnny is back up and he's rolling everybody except James out the ring. the ref is half way up!! JOHNNY GOING FOR A PIN! 1.....2.........3!!!!!!!!!! ITS OVER!!!!!!!! JOHNNY IS GOING TO WRESTLE CLASH IN A "SHIP FLOORS" MATCH FOR THE INTERNET CHAMPIONSHIP! Look at the titantron. The Internet Champion Fluid Stew is holding the Internet championship looking at Johnny Fluid: Johnny. You won. Big deal am i right? The only thing is. You...wont......beat......... Johnny: Hey hey hey. Shut your dammmnnnnnnnnnnn mouth! You don't have a damn right to disgrace MY title anymore. And i'll admit it. You've had a good title range. 3 months. One more week and you'll be tied for longest reigning champion. To bad that you wont be. HAHAHAHAHAHA because this Sunday im gonna take your title. ONE.MORE.WEEK. Lets see if you last. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ---- Johnny Golden vs Fluid Stew for the Internet Championship (FAW) (Ding ding ding) This match starts and the first thing Fluid does is call for a ref to give him a 3rd class weapon. Remember this is a ship match. Start off with 3rd class weapons which are poor and work down to 1st class. No going outside. look at that 3rd class weapon. A trash can. Look at Fluid using that trash can as a soccer ball. OH! THAT HAD TO HURT! JOHNNY KICKING THE TRASH CAN RIGHT IN TO FLUID! HE TRIPPED AND HIT HIS HEAD ON THE TRASH CAN! A PIN TO END THE 3RD CLASS MATCH! 1............................................. 2............................................. NOPE!!!!!! THE CHAMPION FLUID GOT THE SHOULDER UP! Johnny must of forgot who he's going head to head with.That right there is the internet champion. Fluid looks dead. Remember if you fall out the ring that's one loss. I cant wait to see what's gonna get pulled out in 1st class.Fluid is up! JOHNNY GOING FOR A BIG BOOT! JOHNNY FLYING OFF OVER THE ROPE! HE'S ON THE APRON THOUGH! SO CLOSE! FLUID RUNNING UP! JOHNNY WITH A BEAR HUG BEFORE GETTING KNOCKED DOOWN! JOHNNY! HE PULLED FLUID ON THE APRON WITH HIM! JOHNNY ABOUT TO GO IN! FLUID GOING AFTER HIM! JOHNNY ELBOWS HIM OFF! FLUID FELL OFF THE APRON! 3RD CLASS IS OVER! (Ding ding ding!) Ring Announcer: The winner of 3rd class.....JOHNNY GOLDEN! Fluid going in to the ring and he's pissed off. (Ding ding ding!) STRAIGHT UP CLOTHESLINE TO JOHNNY! HE'S NAILING JOHNNY IN THE BACK! JOHNNY THROWING HIM OUT AGAIN! NO! FLUID PUSHING HIM AND JOHNNY FLIES OUT! (Ding ding ding!) Ring Announcer: The winner of 2nd class......FLUIIIIIIIIID STTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! This is it! 1ST CLASS! Look at those weapons! Pieces of Bronze Silver and Gold going in to the ring! All metal belts going in the ring.GLASS WINDOWS TO TOP IT OFF! (Ding ding ding!) It starts. They lock up! Johnny Golden sneaking a piece of glass underneath Fluid. This is already gonna be intense. Johnny reverses a kick and OH! DDT TO FLUID ON THE GLASS! HIS WHOLE BODY COVERED IN GLASS! Look at him rolling Fluid around so we can see all the glass. The ref throwing in another 1st class weapon! A GLASS REMOVER! Johnny removing the glass. OH! JOHNNY HITS FLUID WITH THE GLASS REMOVER! A COVER! 1................ 2................ KICKOUT! Fluid wil lbe going through lots of pain. You saw what Golden could do with a hammer. Imagine what he could do with these weapons. Fluid bleeding from head to toe. Johnny picking him up. OH! FLUID WITH A KICK TO THE GUT AND JOHNNY ABOUT TO GO OVER! Johnny snuck an all metal belt. FLUID RUNNING UP! OHH! JOHNNY STRIKES FLUID RIGHT IN THE HEAD WITH THAT ALL METAL BELT! LOOK AT THE BLOOD! JOHNNY MOONSAULTING ON FLUID! PIN! 1............ 2............ NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THEY KEEP GOING AND GOING! Fluid rolling in to a corner. Johnny follows him! LOW BLOW TO JOHNNY! FLUID GOING FOR A FLUID SPILL! IT CONNECTS NO! GOLD RUSH! GO FOR THE PIN! Noo? HE'S PUTTING ALL THE METAL GOLD SILVER AND BRONZE ON TOP OF FLUID! HE MOONSAULTED ON TOP OF HIM! PIN! 1......... 2....... 3......!!!!!! ITS OVER! 4 WEEKS IN HIS CAREER AND HE HAS WON THE INTERNET CHAMPIONSHIP! Ring Announcer: HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND THE NEW INTERNET CHAMPION JOHNNY GOLDEN!!!!!! QUICK ON HIS FEET AND MAN! HE'S LAID OUT WITH THE INTERNET TITLE ON HIS WAIST! Fluid leaving wait he's got a mic. Fluid: Johnny. I gotta give you credit. You busted me head to toe. But prepare yourself. Because tomorrow night. Im cashing in my rematch clause. IN A LUMBERJACK MATCH! WOAH THAT'S RARE TO HEAR AROUND HERE WELL WE WILL SEE THE OUTCOME TOMMOROW! Johnny:Woah buddy. You sure your gonna survive? I mean i did beat the holy shit out of you......TWICE. But here you go you got it. (Future Own comes from behind and attacks Fluid as Johnny walks up) Johnny: HOLD HIM DOWN! (Mr.Chairman appears on the screen) Mr.Chairman: I am sick of these actions! Johnny,Future. If this continues I will strip Johnny of the Internet championship! Johnny: Hey. You would say that because the General Manager is to much of a whimp to say something. Listen. Tomorrow. Make it a triple threat lumber jack match. Me vvs Fluid vs Spring not only for my Internet Championship. But for a spot as the General Manager. (The Screen splits in half and shows Spring) Spring: Fine. But there's gonna be a champion and a general manager. Me! See ya tomorrow dork.JohnnyGolden 00:11, February 24, 2011 (UTC)Johnny GoldenJohnnyGolden 00:11, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ----